


You're in Love, Mr. Brown(man)

by Brice_Gottlieb



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: All The Ships, Because I Couldn't Bring Myself To Settle On Just One, Just All Of Them, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brice_Gottlieb/pseuds/Brice_Gottlieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, the title is a parody of 'You're In Love, Charlie Brown'. Why, you got a problem with it?<br/>*voice breaks* Fight me, nerd.</p><p>Summary: All the cliches. All the tropes. All the ships. All the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael/Gavin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadKingV3rn0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingV3rn0n/gifts).



He'd thought it was funny, that's why he bought it. While the rest of the department store was ravaged with pinks, whites, and reds with every possible shade of gray between, Michael had given up on the thought of jewelry. It would have had a heavier meaning than he intended. At least, that's what Ashley had text him. Go smaller, she'd said, no need to pull out the big guns. 

 

That's when he'd seen it, unique among the pink. And he bought it. And presented it to a very groggy Gavin. His boi had brightened immediately, laughed, and shrugged it on over his Slow Mo Guys shirt before heading off to make lattes. 

 

And then Gavin had wore it to work. Not as planned, but not a problem. Until it became a little embarrassing.

 

 

 

"Michael. Michael, look."

 

His cheeks burned, but he didn't look. Gavin switched tactics, putting up his heels on Michael's thigh. 

 

"Stop editing, Mi'coo. _Look_."

 

Michael glanced over, his boyfriend of two years pulling yet another ridiculous stunt with his present. A shirt shouldn't have amused a grown man this much. Gavin loved it, though. In the style of many Halloween novelty tees, it was a suited skeletal chest, but revamped for Valentine's: the lines of the suit were pinked, a red graphic carnation at the lapel, and Gavin adored its campy ridiculousness. The Brit had hidden his chin under the collar and made the fabric rise and fall with each breath he took. 

 

"Look, Mi'coo, I'm _breathing_ ," he said.

 

"Are you sure?" Michael asked with a smile, "Because it sure doesn't sound like it, Gav. Lack of oxygen does crazy things to the brain, like saying stupid shit."

 

They were both giggling by the end of it, Gavin flushing brightly and hiding further under his shirt as Michael pointed it out. It was hard to kiss with the fabric between them, but Michael made it happen.


	2. Burnie/Gus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To have, to hold, to kick your ass at 3 A.M when you wake me out of a dead sleep to put up with your shit.

Petals went everywhere as Burnie tripped his way through the living room window. Three in the morning and he was already ruining Valentine's Day, he thought, sighing in defeat as he glanced around. Petals of all colors scattered on the hardwood floor of their new house, and he could hear the echo of movement from the master bedroom. He was as good as caught and stuck in the windowsill to boot.

 

Burnie closed his eyes and opened them to his husband standing over him. Gus gazed at him for only a moment before, surprisingly wordlessly, giving Burnie's ankle a tug. His sneaker fell off outside only to embarrass him further. Snapping the window shut, there was only the silence between them. 

 

"It may have been better if this was the _first_ time I caught you," Gus said softly, obviously fresh from sleep. 

 

"Forget about all this, maybe?" Burnie tried sheepishly, unknowingly haloed in flower petals and stems. Gus' gazed lacked its usual steel as he plucked the once-bouquet from Burnie's hands. "Must have taken you a while to find some place open," he commented, picking lightly through the blooms. "And that does custom stuff," Burnie added from the floor. 

 

"Freesia....that means 'spirited'," Gus began quietly, "Gladiolus implies strength of character."

 

Burnie was silent from the floor. 

 

"It must have been expensive to get holly this time of year -- domestic happiness, by the way; nice touch. Hyacinth means you're sincere. Pansies for loving thoughts, ranunculus for radiance, Queen Anne's Lace...I'm not a delicate female, Burnie!" 

 

 

"How do you know all this?" Burnie exclaimed, "It took me forever to search all that shit up!"

 

"I write poetry, asshole, you don't think I know the meaning of flowers?"


	3. Adam/Joel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexical-Gustatory Synesthesia. It's not a simple word. It's not a simple thing.

Adam tastes like oatmeal cookies. Not literally. It's the way his name rolls about Joel's mouth. 

 

Adam.

 

When his surname is added, the cookie has been baked on a dusting of cinnamon. Ellis lingers as an aftertaste. It's a quick and bittersweet follow up on his tongue.

 

There were names that didn't have places in Joel's mouth, things that tasted too bitter or over-sweet. Gus was a mellow and bitter tang, like that of starfruit. Brandon was like licking chalk. Words could easily be avoided at work, through e-mail and text. Joel could call his name a thousand times, though. 

 

Adam. 

 

He never made Joel talk when he didn't need to. Sometimes things got overwhelming; repeated words was comparable to constant taste and certain phrases evoked disgust, a feeling Joel called 'being full'. At home, there was an almost constant one-sided conversation. The first few months had been tough. In a place where talking to computers and cameras described a full time job, what use was there in chatter if it didn't end up in some video or another? But Adam was patient. It came with owning cats, Joel supposed. So he took up ways of bridging the gap. 

 

Adam wasn't very good at sign language, not at first. Joel was practically fluent well into the third month of lessons. They taught each other along the way through association. Whole days could pass in silent but colorful conversation, with self-invented signals to boot. Joel never hesitated to say 'Adam'.

 

 

 

 

The sheets were pulled back too quickly and Joel ended up blindly covering his chest from the cold. "What, protecting your delicate bits?" Adam chuckled softly, crowding Joel's space and kissing along his jawline. The older man groaned, voice cracking much to Adam's amusement. "Come on; I have so much to do with you today." Excitement rang through Adam's voice. Joel could smell the body wash and cologne on him (already prepared since he was too eager to sleep in...) "We're going to run by the office for all of three minutes so I can collect that fifty Brandon and Chris owe me, and then we'll seek out Ashley and show her how cute we are. Because we'll be the cutest. Fuck Burnie and Gus; we're winning Cutest RoosterTeeth Couple this year. Then we're going to drive past the cinema and laugh at the people in line for 50 Shades of Gray. Then we buy two tickets for the SpongeBob movie, pretend we enjoy it, and then spend way too much money on booze at Moonshine Patio and pretend we're the most successful people there." 

 

Joel was smiling brighter with each word Adam mumbled against his throat, every kiss that punctuated the word 'then', every image that popped into his head promising laughter and love. He cupped his lover by the face, pulling him upward into a chaste and meaningful kiss. Thumbs brushed ruddy cheeks as Joel held him close, whispering the one word that he held fast among all others. 

 

 

"Adam..."


	4. Griffon/Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furfur the Love Demon.

"Did you know there's a hierarchy of demons?"

 

"Oh, yeah?" Geoff answered, head turning very slightly as his thumbs ran over the buttons of the controller. It was habit, and she knew he was listening.

 

"Yeah, I was reading up on one that seemed pretty weird. He's actually pretty powerful," Griffon said lightly, "a Great Earl, said to rule over twenty-nine legions of hellspawn." Geoff chuckled, smiling even as the screen announced his defeat. "Sounds like some kind of Mini-Boss in Dark Souls," he replied.

 

"He lies --" "I imagine all demons do." "-- until you get him to enter this...magic triangle, and then he can only speak the truth."

 

"Isn't it usually magic _circles_?"

 

"I don't know, I don't come up with this stuff," Griffon said with a grin as she leaned against the bar. "It said he creates storms, and thunder and lightning, and teaches divine and secret things. He's supposed to rule over the love of men and women, too."

 

"Oh, yeah? Doesn't seem very demon-like to me," Geoff replied, starting up another level.

 

"Neither does his name."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Furfur."

 

Geoff's laughter was as pleasant as Griffon could ever remember it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Furfur


	5. Michael C./Leonard C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm preemptively sorry
> 
> http://churchalpha.tumblr.com/post/51582005193/you-and-me-at-halo

The look on Leo's face is priceless. Michael had always thought so.

 

There were different kinds of priceless. In times of stress, he got this...this little crumple to his brow that aged him a few years, but it always meant that it was easy to slice through the tension. Other times, Leo got calm, or even eager. Happiness was what he loved seeing on that face most. Leo had dimples, then. Michael wasn't sure if he knew it, but they shone in the happiest of times. 

 

He was smiling now, that same eager tone betraying words that should have been used in anger. "I'd love it if you'd  _shut up!_ There's people looking for you, Mike, I didn't --"

 

And then Michael was swiping a finger across the screen, sniffling with a grin on his face as he rewound the video on his phone. 

 

"--if you'd  _shut up!_ There's people looking for you, Mike, I didn't --"

The screen darkened in shades of blue and gray (Leo's hoodie, pressed tight against the camera as he'd been pulled in for a kiss) and all sound was muffled. Michael's arms had been around him, the phone pressed hard against Leo's back. "Don't _you ever scare me_ like that...not the only person out here, I don't need you running off..."

 

The sheets drew up tight as Michael curled further into himself. Tears rolled, fat and heated, to his temple and wet the pillow. His thumb swiped the screen again.

 

"--not the only person out here, I don't need you running off..."

"I know," came Michael's own voice, ringing back to him in relief, "I know, I didn't mean to, I --"

"Did you just wipe your nose on me?" Leo asked incredulously, invoking a sob of laughter out of Michael in real time. "Oh my god, Mike, I'm not a tissue -- Get the fuck away from me!"

 

They were both laughing, though. The camera adjusted to the new blur of light and Leo was peeling off his hoodie. "Here," he said, "take it. I guess it's only a fuckin' Kleenex now." The cloth was shoved in Michael's hands as the camera of the phone flipped in his grip, and from worm's-eye view, Leo leaned in to claim a kiss from Michael's flushed and teary face. 

 

Michael spared a hand in real time, wiping his eyes as Leo continued to talk post-kiss. "Now come on; I didn't buy these tickets just so you can sit back here and miss the concert."

 

 

 

A knock cut through the room the exact moment the video ended. 

 

 

"Caboose...? The flowers came again. I'm....I'm just gonna leave them out here, okay?"

 

Tucker stood there through the silence. He'd not been expecting much anyways.

 

"Look...you have to come out sooner or later. I can give you a ride. He...Church wouldn't like you walking all that way."

 

 

 

"I'm _fine_ ," Michael shot back, wiping his eyes furiously as he fought to sit up. Tucker would be gone from the door by the time he made it there, just like always, and he'd pretend nothing happened when Caboose left just after noon. He sat aside the phone, still clad in rumpled night clothes, and open the door as silently as possible. Like every year, they came on three separate occasions, like clockwork: September Sixteenth (Michael's Birthday), Christmas Morning, and Valentine's Day. The same two dozen pre-paid flowers sat in plastic wrapping: one part blue cornflower, one part white carnations. As usual, he'd take the time to divide them. 

 

Six of both types would be arranged in one of the many vases he'd unwillingly collected. The other half would be gracing Leo's stone in an hour, once Michael took the time to make himself presentable. The bouquet was placed neatly next to Michael's phone, already counting down to the next video in the playlist. As Caboose left it to put on a shirt, he could hear his own crooning over ukulele strums. The sounds of a fountain and nearby traffic couldn't drown out the smile in Leo's voice.

 

"Wise _men_ say...only _fools_ rush in..."

 

" _Mike_..." he barked in mock anger,"...shut up and kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but I can't help...falling in love with...you.


	6. Joel/Adam E./Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First.

Adam is always out of bed before Joel. Slouching in front of the bathroom mirror, he runs plenty of hot water and begins wetting a washrag when Ray, the shortest of all of them, reaches up as far as he can to plant a kiss on Adam's cheek. The sleepy giant murmurs his greetings and thanks, smiling softly when Ray just mumbles, "First."

 

Coffee is the sure fire way to get Joel out from under the blankets. Ray sets on a pot as best he can, sure that Adam will come behind him and add more water to weaken it or stop the house from catching fire, and set out for the bedroom. He rooted around under the covers, snagging Joel's ankle and following the general direction until he was threading fingers through the actor's short hair. The duvet was flipped away and Joel tried feebly to shield his eyes. Ray smacked a kiss against his forehead. "First," he said softly, chuckling when Joel shoved at him halfheartedly and covered his head back up. 

 

Adam caught him round the middle as they met in the kitchen, sweeping Ray off his socked feet and putting the thick glasses on his face. "You look good in my shirt," he muttered, nosing gently against the sleepy puerto rican's throat. Ray simply shrugged, returning the affection with soft touches and warmth. Joel slunk out of the bedroom not a moment later. Shooting Ray a taunting expression, he set to work claiming the first cup of coffee for the day. 

 

" _Heeey_ ," Ray whined from Adam's arms, trying to squirm out but finding himself stuck fast with strong arms and love.

 

"First," Joel said matter-of-factly, making sure to linger after his first sip and kiss Ray proper.


	7. Michael C./Leonard C. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is Caboose

[Headcanon Church](http://25.media.tumblr.com/d288fb70d53e74a8ccf6642f352eb27d/tumblr_mic1bvqTDF1ryfsfdo1_500.jpg) and [Headcanon Caboose](http://www.mens-hairstyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Short-faux-hawk-haircut.jpg)

 

***

 

This is where he needs to be: nestled in their bed among Church's college textbooks and too many cats all named Jeff, just barely keeping an eye open as the sun fought through the blinds to highlight the floating dust. The morning was chilly outside of the covers. He had no intent to leave, even if he could. 

 

Leo was wrapped up in him, all limbs and snores and Mike loved him for it.  These moments were brief and precious. To see the glasses removed and the stress brushed away, Leo was handsome in his own ways. Tattoos painted his arms and hands, trailing up over the collar of his shirt and tucking behind overlarge ears. Caboose liked to tease him, but he was always paid it back for his nose. They were like odd compliments. 

 

Neither of them were exactly in the prime of life. Where stress had eaten wrinkles under Mike's eyes, it'd eased at Church's hairline. Caboose had only grown motivated and pulled Leo to do the same. Hence, college textbooks. It was never too late, and Church had wanted a place in computer engineering. So Mike picked up a job at the mall and set goals. He worked out in the quiet afternoons while Church studied, rewarding him with a kiss for every half hour put toward homework. They weren't in Blood Gulch anymore, but they were most definitely a team. And now, in the still of a February morning, Caboose reminded himself fondly that this was all his. 

 

Church was here, alive, and near enough to touch. His love was returned with every smile and petty argument. There was affection when Leo glanced up from his textbooks. He never felt alone, not really. They had lives ahead of them. They could start every day like this, right now.

 

Mike brushed chilled hands over Leo's temples, scratching gently against sheared hair and pulling him from sleep as slowly as possible. Warm brown eyes gazed back.

 

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Mike whispered fondly, "rise and shine..."


	8. Ryan/Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sing me love songs and tell me you won’t kill me in the morning."

[Prompt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c3/54/59/c35459cf2b3dfda0532fb1c45a8493db.jpg)

 

***

 

Ray's hands are cold on his face, patting gently and running through his hair.

 

"Rye...Ryan," he mutters, squinting through the darkness. " _Honey_..." 

 

Ryan groans loudly, batting lazily at Ray's hands and pulling the smaller man close. Ray tended to drift apart from him during sleep, relying on Ryan to drag him back to warmth. The younger gamer sighed gently, curling gently and tucking close to Ryan's chest. "Anything else?" Ryan asked sarcastically, his voice low with sleep. 

 

"Sing me love songs," Ray replied with equal sarcasm, "and tell me you won’t kill me in the morning."

 

"You _are_ married to the Mad King," Ryan half-chuckled.

 

Ray's response was mumbled as he fell to sleep.


End file.
